Una vida muy Potter
by PotterBlondie
Summary: Serie de One-Shots/Drabbles sobre la vida de la familia Potter-Weasley sin ningun orden particular. Rating T solo por las dudas. Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.
1. Agosto del 2021, Saliendo del closet

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola! Tenía muchas ganas de hacer un conjunto de drabbles / one-shots de la familia Potter, sin ningún orden o conexión. Así que aquí estoy!

Espero que disfruten el viaje tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo esto.

 **PD:** Lo siento mucho si mi historia no es perfecta pero solo hago esto por diversión.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece

 **Resumen de este capítulo:** Albus sale del closet, pero no está preparado para la respuesta a su noticia

 **Escenario del one shot:** Agosto del 2021

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

-Albus, Tienes que hacer esto, no es como que la tía Ginny y tío Harry sean homofóbicos o algo- dijo Rose Weasley a su primo que estaba inquieto en el asiento frente a ella.

Scorpius asintió un brazo apoyado sobre el hombro de su novia- Estoy de acuerdo con ella Albus, dejar de ser tan dramatico

-¡No es dramático Scorpius!, ¿Y si me echan o algo así?

-Ellos no van a echarte Albus- dijo Rose con voz calma- Estás hablando como si no conoces a tus propios padres

\- No es como si asesinaste a alguien! - Exclamó Scorpius- Te gustan los Varones en vez de la Mujeres, no es gran cosa.

El hecho de que Albus Severus Potter era gay no era un secreto entre los tres amigos; el problema era que eran el único que sabía sobre el pequeño secreto. Albus le había confesado de su sexualidad a sus dos mejores amigos hace aproximadamente un año, cuando lo sorprendieron mirando a un Ravenclaw en el medio de la fiesta de Halloween. Desde ese momento, tanto Rose y Scorpius estaban tratando de hacer que el diga la verdad sobre su sexualidad a sus padres, sin ningún resultado.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?

Rose y Scorpius se miraron entre sí, y en silencio decidieron dejar el tema por ahora

-Está bien, - Scorpius comenzó a pensar en un posible tema nuevo, cuando de repente una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro- ¿Has oído el partido ayer?

Albus sonrió y miró a su prima que se había enojado.

-Bueno, fue un récord. ¡Los Cannons anotaron diez goles! Mi mamá estaba muy sorprendida.

Scorpius rió seguido rápidamente por Albus, Rose frunció el ceño y empezó a regañarlos. Fue un tiempo después de eso cuando Rose finalmente dejó de hablar de su equipo favorito.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Albus miró alrededor de la mesa, las palabras de su prima zumbando en su cabeza. Tenía que decirles a sus padres la verdad; no podía ocultarlo más. Mirando alrededor de la mesa, decidió que era ahora o nunca.

Toda su familia estaba allí. Sus padres, coqueteando entre sí en un extremo de la mesa, su hermana, su cara roja con furia, peleando con James, y su hermano, con sus gafas torcidas, frunciéndole el ceño a Lily, todos estaban allí, era el momento.

Albus se levantó de su lugar habitual en la mesa y miró a su familia.

Se aclaró la garganta.

Todos levantaron la mirada.

\- Tengo algo que decirles - Albus suspiró y miró hacia abajo- Soy gay

El par de segundos de silencio fueron una daga en Albus corazón que estaba muy asustado, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Sus padres y hermanos, obviamente, no aprobaban. Estaba a punto de decir algo, no sabía qué, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra a su madre saltó de su asiento y comenzó a gritar de alegría.

\- Quiero ver esos galeones Potter!

Albus miró boquiabierto a sus padres, su corazón aun latiendo rápidamente, la tristeza y el enojo siendo reemplazados rápidamente por la confusión.

-Al, Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y estoy feliz de que hayas decidido finalmente decirnos, ¿Pero no podrías haber esperado dos semanas más? - Harry hizo un accio a los diez galeones que su esposa reclamaba y estos volaron en fila desde la planta de arriba- Aquí tienes Potter, disfruta de ellos mientras puedas.

Ginny dejó escapar un grito victorioso y tomó los galeones de su mano, poniéndolos en el bolsillo de su bata. Antes de que pudiera preguntarles qué estaba pasando, James golpeo su puño contra la mesa y le sonrió a su hermano

\- Para mí fue el momento perfecto papá- James le chocó la mano a su madre que estaba haciendo un pequeño baile, los galeones tintineando en su bolsillo- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Albus- Estaba a punto de levantarse y unirse a Ginny en el baile pero se volvió a mirarlo otra vez- La única cosa que quiero pedirte es si se puede comprobar que saliste del closet hoy para que pueda recoger mis ganancias en el futuro.

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Ginny movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se sentó en el regazo de Harry.

\- Eres tan despistado como tu padre, cariño

Albus miró a su madre confundido, muy shockeado para hacer cualquier conexión. Lily se apiadó de él y comenzó a explicar la situación de su hermano.

\- Es muy sencillo Albus, nuestros inmaduros padres hicieron una apuesta, y estoy bastante segura de que James también hizo una apuesta con el tío George o Freddy- Lily hizo una pausa dramática y señaló a sí misma- Pero yo, siendo la mejor hermana en el mundo y la más madura, no hice ninguna apuesta

Albus ignoró la última parte de la respuesta de Lily y se quedó mirando a su familia en la sorpresa.

\- Todos ustedes sabían?

\- Te vi besando a un tipo en un armario de escobas en Hogwarts - Dijo James con la confianza- Pero ya había sabido por un tiempo largo antes de eso, no había ninguna otra explicación de tu repentino interés en Dylan y su bienestar

Albus se volvió para mirar a su hermana, que puso los ojos en blanco

\- Vamos Albus no eres realmente la persona más sutil que conozco

\- Al igual que su padre-suspiró Ginny del regazo de Harry, ganándose una falsa mala mirada de su marido

Albus volvió para mirar a sus padres y Harry respondió con paciencia

\- Intuición de padres supongo - Harry miró a su esposa, que se encogió de hombros- No recuerdo cómo nos enteramos, pero fue hace un tiempo muy largo

Ginny asintió - Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Al

La pelirroja saltó del regazo de su marido y corrió hacia su hijo abrazándolo fuertemente. Harry se levantó y abrazó a su hijo y su esposa con fuerza, después se les unió Lily quien fue seguida por James.

Albus sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tenía realmente mucha suerte de tener una familia que lo apoye tanto, incluso si su hermano era a veces insoportable, su hermana molesta y sus padres inmaduros.

Albus enterró la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, ansioso por decirles a Rose y Scorpius, la buena noticia.


	2. Noviembre del 2013, El novio de Lily

**Nota de autor:**

¡Hola! Les dejo aquí otro capítulo del fic, ¡espero que les guste!

Este capítulo fue inspirado en mi prima de tres años que aparentemente tiene un novio.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Este capítulo contiene un par de malas palabras.

 **Escenario del one shot:** Noviembre 2013

 **Resumen del one shot:** La pequeña Lily tiene un novio y Harry se siente bastante afectado.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry suspiró, disfrutando del silencio de la casa. Dejando el periódico en la mesa de café frente a él, se estiró en el sofá. Se sentía culpable de admitir que disfrutaba de esos pequeños momentos de paz mientras los niños no estaban allí. Amaba a sus hijos con todo su corazón, pero con tres niños la vida podía ponerse un poco agitada. Cerrando los ojos lentamente, Harry dejó que el sueño se apoderara de él.

Un par de labios cálidos lo despertaron. Parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos finalmente se centraron en la hermosa pelirroja delante de él. Ella le sonrió y le peino el flequillo con los dedos.

-¿Qué hora es?-Le preguntó Harry con sueño

-Es hora de recoger a los pequeños demonios de la escuela-

-Adiós a la paz-

Ginny rió y asintió con la cabeza

-Vamos, voy a buscar a los niños, tu haces el almuerzo-

Harry asintió y se frotó los ojos. Con un último adiós, Ginny salió de la casa, la puerta crujiendo mientras la cerraba. Harry finalmente se levantó un par de minutos más tarde, aún soñoliento de su siesta, y después de encender la radio, comenzó a hacer el almuerzo.  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
El sonido familiar del auto deteniéndose delante de la casa hizo que Harry dejara de cantar a la par de Celestina Warbeck, sabiendo muy bien que si su esposa lo atrapaba cantando "Un caldero lleno de Amor Caliente y Fuerte" nunca lo dejaría de burlar. Todavía cocinando cambió el tono de su voz a apenas un susurro y agitó su varita a la radio haciendo que la música se detuviera. La puerta se abrió y el sonido de las tres voces de los niños llenó la habitación.

Harry agitó su varita en la sartén y salió de la cocina, todavía usando su delantal "El niño que cocinó" que George le había regalado hace un par de años. Cuando entró en la sala de estar Lily gritó y corrió hacia él saltando en sus brazos. Después de atraparla en el aire, Harry le besó la frente y se arrodilló para saludar a los otros dos niños que estaban abrazando sus piernas.  
James y Albus se separaron de su padre después de unos minutos. Se dirigían a la caja de juguetes en la esquina de la habitación cuando Ginny los llamó.

"Al, ve a lavarte las manos" Albus hizo una mueca pero salió de la habitación para ir al baño "Y tú Jamie, ¿puedes lavarte las manos y ayudar a tu hermana a lavar la suyas?" James asintió tristemente y con su hermana siguiéndolo corrió hacia el baño

Ginny agitó su varita a las tres mochilas que los niños habían dejado en el sofá, y estas volaron al armario junto a la puerta.

Harry salió de la habitación para revisar las papas fritas y se paró delante del horno. Mientras observaba atentamente los utensilios de cocina, sintió las manos de su esposa abrazándolo por la cintura. Se giró ligeramente para besar sus labios, y ella suspiró.

-¿Sabes lo que me dijo la maestra de tu hija?-

Harry negó con la cabeza y rodeó la cintura de Ginny.

-Lily aparentemente tiene un novio-

Harry dejó de acariciar con la nariz el cuello de Ginny y se movió hacia atrás para mirarla directamente a sus cálidos ojos color marrón chocolate.

-¿Lily tiene qué?-

Ginny le sonrió maliciosamente

-Un novio-

Harry sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Pensé que tenía más años de paz antes del problema de chicos-

Ginny rodó los ojos. –No puedes llamar a esto problemas de chicos, Lily tiene sólo cinco años, ¿recuerdas?-

Harry gimió y escondió la cabeza en el pelo de su esposa

-¿Cúal es su nombre? Voy a matarlo –

Ginny sonrió -Se llama Sean-

-Maldito Sean, lo voy a matar-

-Si la maestra de James pide otra reunión porque dijo una mala palabra en clase, será su culpa-

-Me importa un carajo, está robando la inocencia de mi pequeña princesa-

\- Creo que estás siendo un poco dramático-

Harry sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro -No lo estoy, Lily y yo ya hablamos de esto, y acordamos que ella no tendría un novio hasta que tenga treinta años-

Ginny rodó los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de dejar el círculo de sus brazos

-Deja a mi hija en paz-, Ginny tomó unos platos de uno de los armarios y comenzó a poner la mesa-Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, y al parecer es completamente normal-

-Yo no tenía una novia cuando era un niño-

-No me sorprende, eres malísimo con las chicas-

-Yo gané tu corazón, ¿verdad?-

Ginny le sonrió a su marido y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Lo hiciste, sorprendentemente-

Harry pretendió mirarla mal y Ginny sacó la lengua.  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
El almuerzo fue un tiempo tranquilo. James les hablaba de su día, y de cómo su equipo había ganado el partido de fútbol en su clase de educación física, con la interrupción ocasional de Ginny que les recordaba a los niños que tenían que comer sus verduras.

Pero la mente de Harry estaba en otra parte, estaba esperando a que su hijo terminara para poder preguntarle a su pequeña princesa acerca de Sean.

-... ¡Les ganamos con muchos puntos a favor! Nuestro profesor estaba muy orgulloso –

Ginny le sonrió cálidamente -Eso es genial cielo-

Después de un momento de silencio, Harry se aclaró la garganta

-¿Princesa?-

La cabeza de Lily se levantó de su plato y miró atentamente a su padre.

-¿Sí papi?-

Harry ignoró la mirada de advertencia de su esposa y miró atentamente a su hija

-Escuché que tienes novio-

Lily asintió con la cabeza -Sí, se llama Sean-

James, Albus y Harry fruncieron el ceño

-Eres demasiado joven para tener un novio Lily-

Lily miró mal a su hermano -No, no lo soy-

James miró furiosamente a su hermana -Sí, lo eres-

-¿Te trata bien Sean?- Preguntó Ginny tranquilamente desde el otro lado de la mesa

Lily miró a su madre y sonrió -Sí, él dice que soy bonita-

-¿Y tu crees que es guapo?-

Lily asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-Vamos a casarnos mami-

Harry parecía que iba a tener un ataque al corazón, pero Ginny solo le sonrió a Lily

-Lo siento cariño, pero creo que eres demasiado joven para casarte-

-Es un casamiento de mentira- Dijo Lily sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

Harry respiró hondo otra vez y atrapo la mirada penetrante de Ginny

-No creo que esté listo para darte a otro hombre todavía Princesa-Lily asintió y le sonrió cálidamente

-Está bien papi, te quiero-

-También te quiero princesa-

Lily se volvió hacia su madre y empezó a hablar de lo maravilloso que era Sean.

"Gracias a Merlín, éste era sólo un novio de mentira" pensó Harry al mirar a su hija, el no estaba preparado aun para un novio verdadero, y probablemente nunca lo estaria.


End file.
